Moloch
|Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Profession(s) = Field Operative|Partner(s) = The Stranger|Status = Deceased|Game(s) = Nocturne|Image = Molochdemon.jpeg|Image caption = “He’s on his way to a hell worse than the one that spawned me.”|English voice = John Galt|Alias = Anger and Wrath Incarnate}}Moloch '''is secondary character of the game, Nocturne. He is a high ranking agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance He is a tall dark-red demon with yellow eyes, brown goat legs, a ragged wing with one missing, a short tail, four horns on his head with one being broken, long black hair, mustache and beard, and sharp exposed teeth. He wears a dark gray tunic. In the guise of a human, he is a tall dark-skinned man with black hair, mustache and beard. He wears a black suit and matching fedora. Personality Moloch is an exceptional demon, the only one ever known to ally himself with mankind and their efforts to fight evil. His vengeance, divine and hellish rejection is what drives him on. He cared little for the highly negative responses he got from some previous Spookhouse operatives when he first joined, if anything he finds negativity and threats towards him highly amusing. Since then, few have complained of his presence. He spends most of his free time sparing with Haystack, seemingly out of boredom. It’s unknown if he as able to feel a wider range of emotions due to being a demon. History Like many of his fellow Spookhouse operatives, Moloch is an outcast. During the Nepalese Horucide of 1921, Moloch fought alongside the Spookhouse agents. While not allied with Spookhouse, Moloch shared a common enemy: the demon underworld that had cast him out of hell, centuries before. He assisted in the sealing of the portal in the mountains of Nepal, and Spookhouse brought him back to America afterwards to consider him as a potential agent. During the first two months he spent at Spookhouse headquarters, he filled the entire research library with data that could never have been gathered otherwise. Moloch proved himself lethal in the field. More so than any whom had fought before or after him, Moloch brought the fury of a hell-borne demon upon the foes of Spookhouse. His unnatural appearance limited his deployment to non-urban situations, but in the field, where little or no interaction with the normal human population were expected, Moloch was deployed with monstrous results. His presence at Spookhouse proved intolerable to some of the older members. They saw his monstrous presence as an abomination of the charter of Spookhouse. Several fled the organization in disgust, including the top monster hunter at the time, Hamilton Killian. Plot First seen in 1927, he is in the training room sparring with his fellow colleague, Haystack. Stranger talks with him briefly in the dojo and Moloch overheard about the assignment given to Stranger. Moloch even insisted on sparring with Stranger and he retorted with a light threat. Moloch simply laughed and continued fight with Haystack. Eight years later in 1935, Stranger was sent to the estate of Hamilton Killian to assist him with supernatural threats to his home. After finishing the job, Stranger grew highly suspicious of Killian and confronted him. Killian rendered Stranger unconscious and placed him in his deadly maze. Once waking up and making his way through the maze to the lowest levels, Stranger found Moloch imprisoned in a demon containment circle in an icy pit. Moloch had been missing since 1928 when on a mission to Spain and he explains that Killian had intercepted him in Strasbourg, France. He was captured and placed in the maze, going through the entire course seventeen times and nearly escaping twice, he constructed a doppleganger for one of the escape attempts. Stranger found the decoys corpse earlier and thought it was Moloch. Since Moloch cannot die, he was put through the maze for Killian's own twisted joy and satisfaction. Stranger helped Moloch escape his confines and regain his strength. Then they both find Killian in his control room, Stranger simply walks away and gladly lets Moloch tear Killian apart. Equipment * '''Amulet: An orange colored circular accessory bearing Moloch's sigil. It is his only keepsake. Powers and Abilities Being a demon born of Hell, Moloch is without a doubt the most powerful member of Spookhouse. * Immortality: Moloch cannot be killed by any earthly means. Only beings far stronger than himself stand a chance at killing him.' ' * Super Strength: Moloch has incredible physical strength, able to tear apart monsters with little effort and spar with Haystack without ever being hit once. * Shapeshifting: He can change his appearance to look like anyone he desires. Mostly, he chooses a human guise when outside of Spookhouse. * Doppelgänger Creation: Moloch can construct a near-perfect copy of himself. He used this ability once to try and escape from Hamilton Killian’s mansion. * Fire Empowerment: Moloch gains strength from heat and fire and is completely immune to both. * Blood Empowerment: Like with fire, Moloch gains power from blood; whether it be man, beast or monster. Skills * Vast Encyclopedic Knowledge of the Supernatural/Occult Weaknesses * Cold: Moloch's power is diminished by prolonged exposure to the cold. * Demon Containment Magic: Moloch can be confined and immobilized inside a demon trap as long as the circle remains unbroken. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nocturne characters Category:Demon Category:Spookhouse members Category:Deceased characters